


Ineffable Birthday

by Fallinfromgrace



Series: Ineffable Students [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinfromgrace/pseuds/Fallinfromgrace
Summary: It's Zira's 18th birthday and Crowley has the perfect day planned.  And everything goes just as he planned. The weather is perfect, and the day goes off without a hitch. Then it's off to dinner at Zira's house with both their parents. And here is where the night hits a snag when someone unexpected shows up for dinner.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Students [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575955
Comments: 24
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part my Ineffable Students series. It wouldn't be to confusing to read as a stand alone but the end will make more sense if you read Ineffable Students first.

Crowley cursed when his alarm started going off, surely it was too early to get up? He rolled over and grabbed his phone and blinked a few times as he read the alarm title and then he sat up in bed and smiled. Right, that was why he was up so bleeding early! It was Zira’s birthday! How lucky were they that it landed on a Saturday? He quickly jumped out of bed and raced into his bathroom so he could shower and change. He had big plans for the afternoon. Zira’s dad, Samuel had agreed to let him ‘kidnap’ Zira for the afternoon, but both boys had to be back to the house for dinner, to which he and his parents had been invited.

Crowley showered and dressed, he wore the black turtle neck sweater and vest from the suit Zira had gotten him for Christmas but paired it with a pair of his black jeans. He put on the snake necklace, which he wore every day, and pulled his hair half up. He looked himself over in the mirror and smiled, he’d never tell Zira but the tartan was growing on him, a bit. That smug angel would never let him live it down! He smiled happily at the thought and hurried out of his room, throwing on his glasses as he went. He grabbed his keys and wallet and locked his door behind him.

“Heading out a bit early aren’t you?” Crowley startled at the voice and turned to see Jason walking around the house.

“It’s Zira’s birthday,” Crowley told him and Jason chuckled nodding his head. “What are you doing out so early? It’s Saturday,” he pointed out in case Jason had forgotten. It was normally the one day a week that Jason slept in.

“You’re mum's hungry, wants some cherry danishes,” Jason told him and Crowley nodding his head slowly as he pocketed his keys for a moment and stepped towards Jason.

“Wanted...or is craving?” Crowley asked and Jason’s mouth fell open and his eyes went wide and Crowley laughed. “I knew it!” He said pointing at him as he laughed and walked the rest of the way over to Jason, who was still standing next to his car, a slightly dumbfounded look on his face. Finally he shook his head and looked at Crowley with a worried frown.

“We were going to tell you Crowley, I hope you're not...upset?” He said though the smile on Crowley’s face seemed to debunk that thought.

“Upset?” He asked laughing. “I’m thrilled!” He told him slapping his arm and pulling him into a hug. He knew how long Jason and his mum had tried for another baby when Crowley was young, they had wanted so badly for Crowley not to grow up an only child, but it never seemed to happen. “How far along is she?” He asked looking up at the house. He knew his mum had been acting odd for about a month now; that he’d noticed anyway. He’d been a bit wrapped up in everything with Zira, so he may not have noticed sooner.

“Twelve weeks,” Jason said and now it was Crowley’s turn to be surprised. “Your mum didn't want to say anything, at her age, she was worried about...well anyway, she wanted to wait to tell you, just in case.”

“Maybe you could, not tell her I know?” Crowley asked as he looked at his watch. “I’d really like to get her something, make sure she knows I’m fine, I’m so fine with it. I’m thrilled.” Jason nodded his head and Crowley smiled as he walked back towards his car. “Congratulations dad,” Crowley said over his shoulder and Jason chuckled. Well, that had gone well. Of course neither of them really thought Crowley would be mad, but getting a baby brother or sister at nearly 18 was probably a little odd. He watched as Crowley climbed into his car and closed the door, waving as he pulled out of the driveway. Jason raised his hand and waved with a huge smile on his face. Now, cherry danishes.

~*~One~*~

Crowley had a few stops to make on the way to Zira’s, which weren’t really on the way, since he had to go into town for them, but he was pretty sure he had plenty of time. He looked at his watch, it was still only 5:30am, and Zira wasn’t normally up till at least 7am. Luckily he’d only had to make special orders with one of the places he was going. The bakery was easy, it always opened early. So he was in and out of there in only a few minutes. Next was the florist, which normally didn't open till 7am, but had been willing to work with his special order. It took two trips to get everything loaded into the back seat of the Bentley. Last stop was a coffee place that Zira loved, he wasn’t getting an actual coffee there though, just the mug he’d ordered, because apparently they did personalized merchandise. The mug was perfect, he’d thought about wrapping it, but Samuel had said he’d make tea so Crowley just figured he’d bring bring it up empty and let Zira fix his tea in it.

He pulled into the driveway of Zira’s house at 6:20am and smiled. Samuel opened the door as Crowley put the car in park and smiled at him. He climbed out and smiled at him.

“He still sleeping?” Crowley asked and Samuel nodded his head with a smile.

“Yes,” Samuel said nodding his head as he tilted to the side a little so he could see into the back seat of the car. “You need some help?”

“Could you take the pastries into the house and put them on a plate?” He asked as he opened the back door and Samuel nodded and walked over to the car.

“Beautiful car,” he said and Crowley beamed at him over the top of the car.

“She’s getting there,” he told him as he juggled the vase of flowers and huge group of balloons. One of which exclaimed ‘YOU’RE 18!’ “Thanks Mr. Fell, I really appreciate you letting me do this.” He said as they walked into the house together. Crowley headed towards the stairs hoping he didn't wake up and ruin the surprise. He put the flowers on the floor and turned the knob slowly, pushing the door open. Zira was asleep in his bed, his blonde white curls sticking up everywhere and Crowley couldn’t help but stare for just a second. He bent to pick up the flowers and stepped into the room, looking for the best spot for them.

The bedside table was relatively empty so he set them down there. Then he went about tying balloons to everything nailed down. As carefully as he could he tied the ‘YOU’RE 18!’ on his blankets, towards the end of the bed. Then he stepped out slowly, closing the door as he went. He looked down the hall at the door that he knew led to Gabe’s room and eyed it warily.

“He’s not here,” Samuel whispered from behind him nearly making Crowley yelp, but he stopped himself just in time. “Sorry, I just... he stayed at friend’s house last night.”

“Thanks,” Crowley said turning to look at him. He smiled again when he saw that Samuel had brought in the rest of the balloons.

“Tea’ll be done in just a moment.” He whispered and Crowley nodded and went back into the room to tie down the rest of the balloons that Mr. Fell had brought up to him. He surveyed his work and smiled, this would do nicely. He backed out of the room again and went back downstairs to get the tea and pasties. Samuel had everything set on a nice breakfast tray and Crowley smiled at him. He picked the cup up off the counter and set it on the tray for Zira’s tea.

“That’s awesome; I didn't even think to get something like that.” Crowley said and Samuel smiled, a little wistfully.

“We used to use it for mother’s day and the like,” he told Crowley and Crowley nodded. He looked at Crowley for a long moment then smiled a little bit brighter. “You knew she would have liked you, a lot I think. Zira’s mum liked honesty, she liked _real_ people.”

“Thank you,” Crowley said nodding his head. “And thanks for all your help.”

“My pleasure,” Samuel said looking toward the stairs. “I’ve got to ask though, why ‘angel?’ How did that come about?”

“Ah well, Zira Fell, it sounded... angelic.” Crowley said with a shrug knowing that his face was probably reddening.

“Do you know his middle name?” Samuel asked and Crowley smirked and shook his head.

“He won’t tell me, is he named after an actual angel or something?” He asked, that was his current theory, and Samuel let out a soft chuckle.

“Ah, well then, I certainly can’t tell you if he won’t.” He told him and Crowley chuckled and nodded his head. “Better hurry, he could wake up at any moment.” Crowley picked up the tray and smiled at Samuel once more before walking slowly across the room towards the stairs. He walked up the stairs careful not to spill any tea from the pot as he went. He nudged the door open with his hip thankful that he’d remembered to leave it open just a little and stepped into the room.

He set the tray on the bedside table in front of the flowers and looked down at Zira. His hair, all tufts of white fluff, was sticking up everywhere and he looked so happy in sleep. Crowley walked over to his bedroom window and closed the curtains, blocking out all the light of the rising sun then turned back and walked over to the bed. He pulled his glasses off and set them next to the tray. He knelt down next to the bed and took a deep breath and reached out and ran his hand through his hair. Zira hummed in his sleep and smiled, moving towards Crowley’s hand. He didn't want to jolt Zira awake, so he just continued to run his fingers through his hair and slowly started talking to him.

“You’re 18 now angel,” he whispered softly and Zira shifted and took a deep breath. “Summer is just around the corner and I have so much planned for us. And then soon we’ll be off to Uni.” He said his voice catching just a little on that word. He was wary of the coming year. What if they ended up going to school across the country from each other? ‘No’ he thought shaking his head. He was not going to get melodramatic right now. Now was a time to celebrate. “What do you want to be when you grow up Zira?” He asked softly and Zira stretched up towards Crowley’s hand as his eyes fluttered open slowly and he smiled at Crowley, still half asleep.

“Yours,” he said his voice filled with the dredges of sleep and Crowley’s heart nearly beat right out of his chest at the whispered word. “Good morning Crowley,” He said stretching his neck still staring right at Crowley, it did not escape his notice that he wasn’t wearing his sunglasses. “To what do I owe this surprising wake-up call?” He asked as he reached up and rubbed his face and yawned, forcing him to close his eyes.

“It’s your birthday angel,” Crowley reminded him and Zira chuckled and nodded his head as he opened his eyes and looked away from Crowley. His eyes went wide as he took in his room, there had to be at least 30 balloons floating around his room, tied down to everything. He laughed when he saw the huge balloon at the end of his bed tied to his blanket that said ‘YOU’RE 18!’ He looked over at his clock and then meet Crowley’s eyes again.

“It’s barely 7am, and you did all this before I woke up? When did you get up?” Zira asked and Crowley stood up and scratched the top of his head. He looked a little flustered and Zira thought it looked supremely sweet.

“5am,” he admitted and Zira reached out and took his hand and jerked him forward, sending him off balance. Crowley landed on the bed with a chuckled, sprawled out across Zira's legs.

“Come here,” Zira said jerking his head up and Crowley climbed up the bed till he was lying on his back next to Zira. Zira shifted over and wrapped his arm around Crowley’s waist as he laid his head on his chest and Crowley wrapped his arms around him. “You hate the morning,” Zira reminded him and Crowley chuckled and nodded his head.

“Yeah, but it’s your birthday, wanted it to be special,” he told him before he yawned and then started to play with Zira’s hair again.

“And I bet you were up till at least midnight drawing again, weren’t you?” Zira said and Crowley smirked and shrugged, actually it had been 1:30am, but Zira really didn't need to know that did he? It would just make him scold him.

“I’ve got a midterm due in a week, just, putting the finishing touches on it.” Crowley told him and Zira nodded his head.

“Will I get to see it then?” Zira asked and Crowley chuckled. He’d not let Zira see the project he’d been working on for the last two weeks and it was driving him crazy. Truthfully it was driving both of them crazy, Crowley wanted to show him, but he really wanted it to be done first.

“Yes angel,” Crowley told him nodding his head before he yawned again.

“Why don’t you take a little rest?” Zira said pushing up onto his elbow before reaching up to pull Crowley’s hair from the band holding it so it fell around his face, fanned out on his pillow.

“I’ve got plans for us,” he muttered and Zira could hear he was already half asleep so he reached up and pushed some hair off Crowley’s face, running his thumb over Crowley’s cheek.

“You can’t possibly have anything planned for 7am, sleep dear boy,” he said softly and the arm around Zira tightened for a moment then fell lax next to him. Zira took a deep breath and could smell the tea and turned slowly towards the bedside table. “Oh Crowley,” he whispered softly as he pulled himself up slowly, moving Crowley’s arm as he went, so he could sit in bed, against the padded headboard. He reached under the tray and found the book he’d been reading last night and fixed himself a cup of tea. He looked over the tea cup with a small smile. The words ‘My Angel’ were engraved on the side and instead of a typical handle it had angel wings. Zira took a deep breath and opened his book as he picked up a pastry. It was a very interesting feeling, this bloom of joy in his chest, he’d never been spoiled like this before, and he loved it really.

~*~Two~*~

Samuel looked up at the clock, it was nearly 8am and he still hadn’t heard a word from Zira or Crowley. He didn't want to snoop, but he’d thought they’d be down by now ready for whatever adventure Crowley had planned. He stood up and walked up the stairs quietly, at the top of the stairs he heard a soft chuckle that told him Zira’s bedroom door was still open. When he was just at the edge of the door he reached out and knocked.

“Shhhh,” he heard Zira’s voice and leaned around the door. The sight that met him should have been at least slightly jarring, he was still getting used to this whole thing, but all he could think was how right it looked. Zira was sitting up in bed, a book open in his lap on a pillow, his tea in one hand and a pastry in the other. Crowley was laying on his side, one hand resting on Zira’s covered knee, and the other tucked up under his head, snoring softly. He suddenly wished he had a camera, and then remembered he had his phone.

“What happened?” Samuel whispered softly as he stepped just inside the door.

“He was up last night till at least midnight working on a midterm, and then up at 5am to surprise me, he was exhausted.” Zira explained, his voice hushed and a small fond smile on his face. “So I’m letting him rest, he’ll no doubt be perturbed about it when he wakes up, but he wouldn’t have any fun with whatever he has planned if he falls asleep in the middle of it.” He told his dad and Samuel just nodded his head as he stood there watching.

“He’s...” he trailed off and Zira tilted his head as his dad thought for a moment. “He’s good for you kid,” He finally said nodding his head. “You’ve opened up a lot, you smile so much more then you used too, I’m sorry I-

“It’s okay dad,” Zira said cutting him off with a smile before he looked at Crowley and Samuel nodded. He didn't want to wake him, he’d get into this later, tell Zira how sorry he was that he hadn’t seen him, not really, in a while.

“Happy birthday kid,” he said instead and Zira’s smile filled up his face.

“Thanks dad,” he said and Samuel nodded once then turned and stepped out the door. He pulled out his phone and opened the camera on it then stuck his head around the corner again. Zira was back to his book, sipping his tea every so often and he’d put down the pastry and was now running his hand through Crowley’s hair. He raised his phone, centered the picture, since he was only going to get one shot at this, and snapped the photo. The flash was a bit bright, and Zira jerked his head up, his face surprised, and then blushed.

“Dad!” He hissed and Samuel chuckled as he swept back out of the room.

“I’ll e-mail you a copy,” Zira heard his dad’s soft voice as he walked away from the room. 

~*~Three~*~

Crowley woke up to a sensation he’d never woken to before, someone was lightly kissing him, his cheeks, his forehead, his closed eyes and saying his name softly between kisses. He wasn’t quite sure where he was, but he’d know those lips and that voice anywhere. He brought his hand up and cupped the back of Zira’s neck and drew his face towards his, his eyes still closed. He kissed him, softly, with a lazy tenderness that came from still being half asleep.

“Angel, not that I mind, but what are you doing in my room?” He asked when Zira pulled away. He heard him chuckle softly as a hand reached out and pushing his hair out of his face.

“Crowley, you're in my room, remember?” Zira asked with a smirk in his voice and Crowley’s eyes popped open and he took in the balloons floating all around them then sat up so fast her almost bashed his head into Zira’s.

“Shit angel!” He cried looking around the room as his senses came back to him. “What time is it?”

“Just before 9am,” Zira said and Crowley relaxed a bit with a sigh.

“Oh, good, okay, that’s okay,” Crowley said nodding his head.

“Have big plans today, do you?” Zira teased as he stood from his bed and Crowley looked over at him and realized he was dressed. He’d forgone his normal bowtie and instead wore his angel wing pins in the collar of his shirt. His shirt was a dark blue and looked great with the dark gray cardigan Crowley had gotten him for Christmas. He was also wearing jeans, but they were not the pair Crowley had gotten him. They were not quite as tight as the ones Crowley picked out, but they still looked good on him. It made him smile that Zira had gone out and gotten another pair of jeans, he must have liked them pretty well then.

“ _We_ do,” Crowley said and Zira giggled when Crowley’s stomach growled a moment later.

“Hungry dear?” Zira asked reaching to the plate on the tray. He held it out to Crowley and he took one of the pastries and took a bite. “So where are we off to first?” He asked as he sat back with a small smile on his face.

“’S a surprise,” Crowley said with a smirk as he reached across the bed and snagged his glasses off the table and slipped them on. “Go open the window and see what the weather is doing.” Zira gave him an odd look but nodded and walked over to the window. He pulled the curtains back and bright light streamed into the room, bouncing off the balloons that filled the room. Zira turned and looked at him and the sunlight back lit him so he looked almost to be glowing. “Perfect.” Crowley whispered as he stored the image away for later. The light played in Zira’s hair in such a way that it almost seemed he really had a halo around his head.

“The weather?” Zira asked looking over his shoulder out the window and Crowley pulled himself from the bed and walked over to him.

“No,” he said reaching up and cupping Zira’s cheek. Zira leaned into the touch with a soft smile and Crowley leaned down just a little and kissed him. “You angel, you’re perfect.” He told him, his lips almost touching Zira’s. “Happy birthday.” Zira blushed and lowered his eyes and pursed his lips before he looked back up at him.

“Thank you dear,” he murmured and Crowley kissed him once more before he pulled a little farther away.

“Supposed to be almost 20 degrees outside today, seems we’re getting a warm wind blowing in from somewhere.” Crowley told him as he picked up Zira’s half empty but very cold tea and took a drink then made a face.

“Wow, I forgot how much sugar you put in there, it’s almost like drinking that cold stuff they like in America.” Crowley’s face screwed up a bit in disgust as he stuck his tongue out and made another face. Zira just laughed as he gathered his wallet and grabbed his messenger bag.

“You’re bringing your school bag?” Crowley asked and Zira blushed just a little and cleared his throat.

“Well...yes...” he trailed off as he unzipped the main compartment. “But it doesn’t have my school stuff in it right now.” He said as he pulled a few things out of it to show Crowley. Crowley watched as he pulled out what looked like a sketch pad and a small metal box, the kind Crowley kept his pencils and charcoal in. Crowley looked from it to him again, slightly confused.

“Have you been...sketching?” he asked crinkling his brow a little and Zira chuckled and shook his head.

“No,” Zira said still very amused. “I couldn’t draw to save my life.” He told him, which Crowley knew, they’d talked about it before, hence the confused look. “They’re for you.” He said as he put the stuff back in his bag and zipped it closed.

“Why?” Crowley asked and Zira smirked now and shrugged.

“I like to watch you draw, and don’t think I haven’t noticed how you look around when we’re out, especially when we got to the park, the way you fidget, like you wish there was a pencil in your hand.” Crowley’s eyes went wide as Zira explained the art supplies with a smile.

“I just figured... be rude to draw when we’re out together.” Crowley confused and Zira shook his head and pulled another compartment on the bag open and pulled out a book with a flourish.

“Of course not, you draw and I’ll read, what could be better.” He said with a little half smile as he put his book back. “So, where are we off to?”

“It’s a surprise,” Crowley said again as he reached out and took his hand and pulled him from the room.

~*~Four~*~

“How did I not know this was here?” Zira asked in wonder as they walked along, hands clasped between them. Crowley had found a food fair, two or three dozen different food vendors and restaurants from all over the city, and a few from farther out. There were also art vendors, though not as many, and that could be fun.

“Well it’s not always,” Crowley told him and Zira nodded. “This is only the second year they’ve done it. Last week I was afraid it was going to get rained out, but the weather changed at the last minute two days ago.”

“Miraculously,” Zira said and Crowley chuckled.

“Must come from having an angel on my side,” Crowley said bumping his shoulder into Zira’s and he laughed. Zira currently had a baked breakfast pie thing. It was flaky and filled with eggs, sausage and cheese, Crowley had a simple black coffee. “I thought...” he trailed off and Zira looked up at him. “Well I made lunch reservations, that little French place we like.” He told him and Zira’s eyes went wide. That place was hugely popular and nearly impossible to get into on a weekend, which is why they always went on a weeknight. “But...” Zira looked up at him as he bit his lip and looked around. “It’s so nice...” He trailed off and Zira squeezed his hand.

“It _is_ nice,” Zira agreed as he closed his eyes tipped his head back a little as though basking in the sunlight. “I bet we could build quite the lunch from these vendors, and we’re not far from Hyde Park.”

“And really, we can wander here for a while yet, lunch is a bit off,” Crowley added and Zira lowered his head and opened his eyes, smiling brightly.

“Sounds divine,” Zira agreed before he took a bite of his breakfast pastry. It was only just a bit passed 10am now, so they could wonder for another few hours, if they wanted. Zira loved doing stuff like this, lazy days wandering a street fair, it was fantastic. Maybe if he was lucky he’d find a vendor selling old books, wouldn’t that be marvelous? Really though it was the fact that he was with Crowley that made his smile brightest. He still marveled sometimes that someone like Crowley had wanted him, bookish, boring, nerdy him. He knew that Crowley didn't like when he thought of himself like that, but it was still hard to see himself the way Crowley did, though he was working on it. He reached up to straighten his bowtie and then remembered he wasn’t wearing one, so he ran his fingers along the angel wings instead.

Zira held his breakfast pie up towards Crowley and he leaned down and took a bite and smiled. Zira took a bite as they walked along the fair, looking at booths. Conversations with Zira never lagged, they always seemed to have so much to talk about. Zira liked to tell him about the latest book he’d read and Crowley liked to tell him interesting facts he’d learned in history class. They talked about music, or more accurately, Crowley worked on bringing Zira’s music tastes forward a 100 years. So far Zira liked some of Queen, and Crowley had been surprised when Zira had liked some of Journey. He did _not_ like Michael Jackson, but that hadn’t been a big surprise and he was lukewarm on the Velvet Underground. They did both seem to enjoy a lot of the same musicals, which really didn't surprise Crowley, Rent, West Side Story and Les Mis were among their favorites.

They had long debates on theology, and Zira was pleasantly surprised by how well thought out Crowley’s arguments were. And neither of them ever got mad at the other, even though they were on opposite sides on the debate. Crowley never tried to change his mind; he just stated his thoughts and Zira did the same.

By the time noon rolled around they’d walked around the fair once and were now trying to figure out what they should get for lunch to take with them when Crowley stopped and a smiled spread over his face. Zira looked up and him and then followed his gaze to one of the vendors. Crowley looked down at Zira and smiled then headed towards the booth. There were blankets in every size and shape folded on tables. Behind one of the tables a young woman sat, a blanket sat in her lap and she hand stitched a binding on a blanket.

“Do we need a blanket for the picnic?” Zira asked and Crowley shook his head.

“Nah I got that covered angel,” he said and Zira was even more confused when he picked up a blanket that looked small enough for a small child, or maybe even a baby. It was a quilted blanket and the colors were mostly blue and yellows with some green, it was very pretty, but Zira had no idea why Crowley would be interested in it.

“What do you think?” Crowley asked holding it out towards Zira. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he took the blanket and nodded. The underside of the blanket was soft and mildly bumpy, it was a bit odd.

“It’s nice,” Zira told him with a small frown. “What’s it for?” Crowley took a deep breath and seemed to be thinking about something.

“Okay, I’m not sure if I’m allowed to tell you, but Jason didn't say I couldn’t.” He said and Zira nodded along with the mild babble as he handed back the blanket. “My mum is pregnant.” He finally said and Zira’s eyes went wide with surprise and Crowley chuckled. “She’s 12 weeks, I knew she’d been acting weird lately and I finally got it out of Jason this morning. I’m gonna be a big brother,” he said and he looked so proud, so excited by the idea that Zira reached out and wrapped his arms around him.

“Congratulations Crowley, that’s wonderful news.” He told him his face pressed into his shoulder.

“Mum is afraid I’m going to be upset, or feel pushed out or some other nonsense, so I thought, if I got the baby a gift, let her know I’m okay with it...You think it’s a good idea?”

“Oh Crowley I think you are going to be such an amazing big brother,” Zira said pulling away to smile at him. “I think it’s a wonderful idea.” Zira agreed nodding his head before he looked around a little. “Oh look, there are matching... smaller blankets?” Zira finished unsure what the long smaller blanket looking things were.

“Burp rags,” The woman behind the table said with a warm smile on her face answering Zira’s half formed question. “You put them over your shoulder when you burp the baby, in case they spit up, which they do, a lot.” She said with a chuckle.

“Oh perfect, let’s get some of those too!” Zira said with enthusiasm and Crowley’s eyes went wide.

“Sounds good,” Crowley said nodding his head as Zira picked out 4 of the burp rags. Crowley got the blanket and Zira got the burp rags and one of the woman’s cards, for future purchases.

“You just let me know when I can give this to her,” Zira said holding up the little bag that held the burp rags.

“I will angel,” he said raising his hand to kiss Zira's knuckles. He should have known Zira would want to get something for his mum. Should have known he’d delight in the idea of Crowley becoming a big brother. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Zira said then he noticed they were heading back towards where they parked. “Aren’t we going to get our food first?”

“Not till after we grab the picnic basket out of the boot,” he said with a smirk and Zira nodded his head, Crowley really had thought of everything.

~*~Five~*~

They had quite the spread laid out across their blanket. It really had warmed up by the time they sat down for their picnic. Zira was pretty sure it was at least 22 degrees outside, which was quite out of the norm for March. He’d shed his cardigan almost as soon as they sat down. The food was all half eaten and picked through now as they both sat in silence; Crowley was sketching a young woman and her daughter a ways away from them. Zira knew when he was done he’d get up and walk over there and give her the sketch. On the rare occasion that Crowley drew while they were out Zira had loved watching people’s faces light up when he handed it over, signed and everything. Zira liked to tease him that someday he’d be famous and these people would have priceless art on their hands. Crowley would always just scoff and blush.

“You were right dear, it is so nice out here,” Zira said breaking the easy silence that had been over them for almost an hour. His head was lying on Crowley’s outstretched leg. Crowley’s other leg was bent at the knee, his drawing pad resting on it as he drew. Crowley looked down at Zira and smiled at him.

“I’m glad you're enjoying yourself angel,” Crowley said before he looked back up and swore. “Oh she’s packing up, gotta go give her this, be right back.” Crowley said signing the page then carefully ripping it from the book. Zira sat up quickly before Crowley leaned over and kissed his forehead.

“I’ll grab us some ice-cream,” Zira called as Crowley ran down towards the woman. Zira put his book down and pulled his wallet from his bag then stood up and stretched. He looked around and spotted an ice cream vendor down the path a bit.

Crowley walked back towards their blanket with a pleasant warmth spreading in his chest. The woman had been thrilled by the picture, thanking him profusely. He’d captured a moment of pure joy as she’d lifted her daughter up over her head and they’d both been giggling madly. Every once and a while he would run into the odd person here or there, who’d been upset he’d drawn them without their permission, but most just thought it was sweet. He looked back down the path and could see that Zira was talking animatedly with the ice cream vendor and he smiled, it would likely be at least a few minutes before he came back with their ice cream. He pulled his sketch pad back up into his lap and looked around. He was not surprised that there were so many people in the park today, with how nice the weather was. When he couldn’t decide on something new to draw from around him he went with an old stand by and started to sketch Zira from this morning, when he’d been standing in front of his open window, the light spilling around him, making him almost glow with it.

He got so into the design that it took him a few moments to realize that a presence had crept up behind him. He took a deep breath and let it out on a contented sigh before Zira dropped his chin onto his shoulder and looked down at what he was drawing. He handed Crowley his ice cream silently as he looked over the rough sketch that Crowley would fill out as he went.

“All this beautiful scenery to draw and you go with me?” Zira asked pressing a kiss to his neck before he moved away a little and sat next to Crowley. Crowley wished he wouldn’t say things like that, as far as he was concerned Zira was the most beautiful thing ever created. He could do nothing but draw him for the rest of his life and be perfectly happy.

“Well I wanted to draw the most amazing thing in the park, so I picked you.” Crowley said and Zira smirked at him as he blushed with a slight shake of his head.

“I’m not-

“Ah! What have we talked about?” Crowley asked giving him a stern look and Zira rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“No disparaging remarks about my persons,” Zira recited and then Crowley tilted his head and Zira smiled. “Positive thoughts only.”

“It’s all well and good for me to tell you how beautiful I think you are,” Crowley said setting his sketch aside to scoot closer to him, moving his ice cream to his other hand. “But it doesn’t mean anything if you don’t believe me.”

“I believe you think it’s true, isn’t that enough?” Zira asked shyly as he shrugged his shoulders. He was working on his self-image. But it was hard to rewrite 17 years of being over looked and told by your only sibling that no one was going to look twice at you when you had a gut and wouldn’t do anything with your hair, and for heaven’s sake must you wear a bowtie everywhere?! But when Crowley looked at him, when he looked at himself in Crowley’s drawing it was easier to see what he was seeing. He was getting better at believing him.

“Well, it’s a step in the right direction,” Crowley told him before he leaned closer and kissed him softly; running his free hand through his white curls. He pulled away gently after only a few kisses and rested his forehead on Zira’s then chuckled softly. “Your ice cream is melting.”

“Oh dear,” Zira said pulling away a little and bringing the cone up to his mouth. Crowley watched as he licked the melted ice cream off his hand then moved up the cone as it continued to drip. Crowley swallowed hard and looked away from him before he tackled him to the ground and kissed him, he was pretty sure Zira would frown at that.

“Time is it angel?” Crowley asked as he picked up his sketch pad again and Zira shifted so they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. He pulled out his pocket watch and clicked it open.

“Just after three,” He told him before he snapped it closed and put it away. “What time do we need to be back for dinner?”

“About 4:30,” Crowley said absently as he filled in some detail in his picture of Zira. Zira reached out and picked up his book and Crowley looked over at him.

“Well then, we have time for another chapter or two,” Zira said with a smirk and Crowley nodded his head.

~*~Six~*~

“Happy birthday!” Zira flushed slightly when they walked into the house and everyone called out at the same time. Crowley’s parents were there already; his mum at the stove helping Mr. Fell with something while Jason sat at the little island and enjoyed a glass of wine.

“Thank you,” He said in a soft voice. He and Crowley were carrying all the things they’d bought at the street fair so he was about to excuse them for just a moment so they could put it out of the way when Crowley spoke up.

“I got you something mum,” Crowley said and she looked over her shoulder at him with a smile.

“You’re supposed to get something for Zira,” She told him with a smirk. “I know you know how birthdays work kid.” She teased with a wink and Crowley nodded his head. He looked to his side at Jason for just a moment and Jason nodded just slightly and Crowley shrugged.

“Well I saw something and knew you just had to have it,” Crowley said setting down the few bags he had on the floor next to him before picking one up. “And Zira doesn’t mind, do you Zira?”

“Of course not dear,” Zira agreed as he did the same, finding the bag he had for Maggie and waiting. Crowley walked over to her and handed her the bag with a huge smile on his face. She set her spoon aside and took the bag from him and looked at Jason and he just smiled at her. She reached into the bag and pulled out the blanket letting out a small gasp of surprise as she did.

“You know?” She asked looking up at Crowley with tears in her eyes and Crowley smirked and nodded. “Did you tell him?” She asked looking back at her husband and Jason held his hands up and shook his head.

“No, he had it all figured out, asked me about it this morning.” Jason said and Crowley chuckled.

“I’m so happy for you mum,” Crowley said and she looked back over at Crowley. Crowley who was two months shy of his 18th birthday and two inches taller than her and for just a moment saw her sweet little baby boy running around with his flaming red hair and absurd toddler sunglasses as he fought off the bad guys from one of his shows and smiled.

“You’re not going to be embarrassed to have your 39 year old mum pregnant at your graduation?” She joked weakly as tears ran down her face.

“Can’t wait,” Crowley said and she nodded.

“Congratulations,” Samuel finally said from behind Crowley and she looked up at him.

“Thank you,” She said wiping tears off her face. Zira stepped up next to Crowley and held out a bag as well.

“I hope you don’t mind, but Crowley told me this afternoon, and I wanted to get you something as well.” He said and Maggie looked between the two boys and her smile got so much bigger. She folded the blanket and placed it back in the bag.

“It’s beautiful,” she told Crowley pulling him into a hug. She stepped away and looked at Zira. She could not have found a better partner for her son if she’d searched for years. He had a soft smile on his face and she reached out and pulled him into a hug too. Zira wrapped his free arm around her and she held him for just a beat longer before she released him and took the bag he held out to her. “I don’t mind,” she told him before she reached in and pulled out the burp rags.

“They’re burp rags,” Zira said with pride as if he’d known that all along. “Apparently babies are very messy.”

“Yes, at least you won’t be doing two at once,” Samuel said to Maggie from the sink and everyone chuckled.

“Speaking of which, will Gabe be joining us for dinner?” Crowley asked looking from Zira to Samuel. Samuel cleared his throat and turned back to the potatoes he was peeling.

“I don’t think so,” he said and Crowley winced and looked at Zira and mouthed ‘sorry.’ Zira just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his dad.

“Need a hand?” He asked and Samuel nodded as he told Zira what they were making and everyone got back to cooking.

Crowley watched from his seat next to Jason as the other three prepared dinner. It was amazing to see Zira and his dad as they cooked, with his mum helping here and there. They seemed to flow around the kitchen like a well-oiled machine. The conversation never seemed to dull as dinner was prepared. Crowley sipped from the glass of wine he’d been poured. Technically he was still two month from being of legal drinking age, but Samuel had gotten a bottle for Zira for his birthday and no one saw a reason as to why Crowley shouldn’t have a glass as well.

The noise in the kitchen came to a screeching halt when the front door opened and closed and everyone turned to look as Gabe stood there in front of the door. He cleared his voice as he took a step into the room and looked around.

“So ah...” He trailed off and looked at Zira. “Happy birthday lit-” He stopped and shook his head. “Zira.”

“Thank you Gabe, you as well,” Zira said nodding his head once as he dried his hands on a towel. Crowley watched as Gabe looked around the room, he noticed his eyes stayed on him the longest before he took a deep breath.

“I know I screwed up, I know that.” He said with a small catch in his throat. _Laying it on a bit thick aren’t you_? Crowley thought as he watched Gabe flutter around. He’d never seen Gabe look flustered, he was the picture of pose in school, never a single hair out of place. “I was hoping I could...stay for dinner?” He asked his voice hesitant with a sad wounded look in his eyes.

“Son, you are always welcome at my table, but I’m afraid this time it’s up to Zira and Crowley.” ‘Since they’re the ones you hurt’ hung unsaid in the air as he looked from Zira to Crowley and back again. Gabe turned his eyes to Zira and Crowley watched as a few emotions passed over his face, before a hard edge settled in place and Crowley almost smiled at the look on his face.

“Gabe if you wanna stay for dinner you can, but you need to apologize to Crowley first, and you need to mean it this time.” Zira finally said and Gabe nodded and turned his eyes to Crowley. Crowley wished for the first time all night that Samuel hadn’t been so accommodating with the lights on low so he’d have his sunglasses on. He wanted to tell him sure he could stay, if he got on his knees and begged Zira for forgiveness and not just for punching him. But for every other time he made him feel small, for every slight about his hair or body, every time he made Zira feel like he wasn’t good enough. But he knew Zira wouldn’t appreciate that so he just took a deep breath and nodded.

“Same... apologize to your brother and mean it... Gabriel,” he said using his full name for emphasize. Gabe nodded his head and stepped farther into the room. The adults were all silent as this went on; Maggie had stepped up so she was behind Crowley and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Zira,” Gabe started looking at his brother. “I’m sorry, sorry for being so close minded, for trying to hurt you and the person you...love.” Crowley wondered if anyone else noticed the very short pause before he’d said the word ‘love.’ “And Crowley, I’m sorry for hurting you, both physically and emotionally.”

The silence after he finished hung in the air for a long while. Crowley picked up his glass of wine and wished he could drain the glass but took a small drink instead. Zira closed his eyes for a long minute and nodded his head slowly.

“Accepted,” he finally said shortly as he turned back to the sink where he was draining potatoes. “Set yourself a place at the table, we only have it set for five.” Zira said without looking up. Well, at least he wasn’t letting Gabe straight back in, Crowley thought he deserved a bit of the cold shoulder first too.

“Right,” Gabe said nodding his head as he walked into the kitchen and got dishes down for the table. Crowley picked up his wine and followed Gabe from the kitchen and into the dining room.

“If this is some kind of cruel joke...” Crowley started and Gabe looked up at him and shook his head.

“It’s no joke,” Gabe said as he set the table. He didn't even look at Crowley as he spoke. “Zira is just 18; he has his whole life in front of him.” He said as he set a glass down at his spot. “Do you know what the odds of high school sweethearts staying together are?” Gabe asked and now he turned and looked at Crowley, the look of remorse he’d had on since he walked in the door was gone now replaced by a small smirk. “I’m not going to lose my brother and family over a teenage dalliance.” Gabe told him with a shrug. “Zira will go off to college and he’ll realize how crazy this whole thing was and I’ll be right there for my little brother when he does.” He said turning and walked back towards the kitchen leaving Crowley standing in the dining room staring at the beautifully set table. The warm pleasant feeling Crowley had carried around with him all night popped like a bubble and he took a sharp breath.

“Crowley love?” He whipped around at Zira’s voice as he stepped into the dining room. “Are you okay?” He asked and Crowley pulled on a smile, even though he felt like someone had their hand around his throat. What if Gabe was right? He knew high school loves hardly ever lasted; he’d just somehow imagined he and Zira would be different. But what if Gabe was right?

“Yeah angel,” he finally said when Zira’s small smile started to fade. “I’m fine.” He said stepping over to him to kiss him softly. “Happy Birthday.”


	2. Star Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zira surprises Crowley in the middle of the night with a surprise trip to the stars for his birthday and they discuss a few things that have been weighing on both their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I'm really sorry this took so long. I have no excuse other then life. We bought a new house, moved, got a dog and i got a new job. But we're settled now and i'm hoping I'll have more time to write now.

“Thanks dad, I really appreciate you driving me out here, especially at this hour,” Zira said when they parked in front of Crowley’s house. It was just after 1am after all.

“Happy to help kid,” he said with a smile. He looked up towards the dark house and then back to Zira. “You have the key right?”

“Yes, Maggie gave it to me two days ago,” he said nodding his head as he pulled his key ring from his bag and showed his father.

“Do you need any help with all that?” He asked looking at the box in the back seat next to the medium sized tote bag. It had everything Zira needed for the night packed into it.

“No, I’ve got it,” he said as he opened his door and slipped out. He opened the back door of the car and pulled the long wrapped box from the back. It was a bit heavy, but Zira could manage it. Then he reached over and grabbed the tote and pulled it over his shoulder. “I’ll see you later today,” he said with a smile at his dad.

“Be careful,” Samuel said with a smile and Zira nodded his head before he shut the door. He stepped up onto the curb and his dad waved before he drove away. Zira hefted up the box and adjusted the bag before he walked around the house to Crowley’s guest house with a huge smile on his face. He’d been planning this for the last month, had coordinated with everyone to make sure everything was going to go perfectly. He looked up into the wonderfully clear May night and smiled. It was perfect, he couldn’t have asked for a better night for this.

He stepped up to Crowley’s door and set his box and bag down and unlocked the door and eased it open as quietly as he could. He stepped inside and listened for movement. When he heard none he picked up his stuff and stepped into the house. Everything was dark, but for the light from the front door. Luckily for him he knew this room almost as well as he knew his own. He set everything by the front door then pulled it closed behind him; plunging the room into total darkness. He waited a few moments, letting his eyes adjust a bit to the darkness before he pulled his pea coat off and laid it over the back of the couch. Even this late into May it was still only about 5 to 10 degrees outside, so under his coat he’d worn one of his warmer cashmere sweaters over a button down collared shirt and jeans, since they were going to be outside for a good portion of the night and jeans were warmer than his trousers. Once he could see just a bit he moved quietly to Crowley’s bedroom door. Luckily for Zira Crowley slept like the dead, nothing short of the apocalypse could wake him when he was sleeping.

He pushed the door open and stepped into the room. He could just make out the bed in the darkness and he smiled. He really hoped Maggie had gotten Crowley to get to bed a bit earlier than normal or he was going to be a bit irritated at being woken up so early. He stepped over to Crowley’s bedside table and found his mobile. He put in the password and the phone lit up the room just a bit. Then he stepped over to the bed and slipped off his shoes and climbed up into the empty side. Crowley shifted onto his back and Zira froze for just a moment then Crowley let out a soft snore and Zira chuckled softly. He knelt over Crowley and watched him for just a moment. He realized after a second that Crowley wasn’t wearing a shirt and his eyes wandered down and he wondered briefly if he was wearing anything under the blankets. He could feel his cheeks flush and he took a deep breath. Well, in for a penny in for a pound.

He reached up and cupped Crowley’s cheek and he smiled in his sleep and moved his head into the touch, nuzzling his hand. Zira watched him for just a moment, taking in how peaceful Crowley looked in his sleep in the dim light. Then he leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“Crowley,” he whispered and Crowley grunted and shifted a bit, causing the blanket to slide farther down his chest. Zira could feel the blush rising up his cheeks and took a deep breath. “Crowley dear, time to wake up.”

“’S to early angel,” Crowley muttered before he reached up and wrapped his arms around Zira’s neck. He shifted suddenly and pulled Zira down so he way lying next to him, face to face. “Five more minutes,” he mumbled into Zira’s hair and Zira chuckled when his warm breath tickled his ear.

“Sorry love, we’ve got plans,” Zira said running his hand through Crowley’s hair which made Crowley smile. Zira loved the way Crowley reacted to his touch, even in his sleep he was beyond pleased to have Zira nearby.

“Zira,” He mumbled again before he yawned and blinked his eyes open.

“Hello dear,” Zira said with a chuckle. His eyes held a bit of surprise, slight confusion and not a small amount of excitement.

“Time‘s it?” Crowley mumbled as he woke up a bit more.

“Just after 1am,” Zira said with another chuckle and Crowley groaned and rolled away from Zira dramatically, his arm flipping out to the side. He reached up and rubbed his face then ran his hands through his hair.

“Not that waking up with you in my bed at 1am isn’t fantastic,” Crowley started and Zira could hear in his voice that he was much more awake now. “But why are we getting up in the middle of the bloody night?”

“Because,” Zira said taking his hand so he could lace their fingers together and squeeze. “It’s your birthday, and I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well this is certainly a surprise,” Crowley said as he looked over at him with a smirk and Zira smiled back. “Couldn’t think of a better way to wake up,” Crowley mused before he took a deep breath as he sat up and Zira let his hand go. The blanket fell away from him and pooled at his hips and Zira could see the skin of his hips and he swallowed hard. Zira sat up as well and licked his suddenly dry lips. Crowley reached up and ran his hands through his hair again before he stretched, his whole upper body bowing back just a little. Zira had seen Crowley topless before, but it had always been at school, at the indoor pool during gym, never while sitting in a bed, in the middle of the night, alone. His eyes seemed to move over his torso of their own accord, and when he realized he was staring he looked down at his hands.

“Um Crowley, what er...what are you sleeping in?” He stuttered out, his voice hitching just a little as he finally looked up at him. Crowley wiggled his eyebrows at him with a smirk.

“My birthday suit, appropriate, don’t ya think?” He asked and Zira was pretty sure his heart stopped for a moment and he felt heat pool in his abdomen. Yep, this was going to kill him.

“Oh good lord,” Zira breathed out softly and Crowley leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. It was a quick kiss and then as Crowley was pulling away Zira’s eyes caught a flash of black on his hip and his eyes went wide before Crowley was pulling the sheet up around his waist.

“Is that...” Zira trailed off and Crowley looked at him. “Is that a tattoo?” He asked looking up from the now covered spot on his hip and it was Crowley’s turn to blush.

“Well, not yet,” He said and Zira was confused. “Promised mum I wouldn’t get any without wearing them for a while first, so I got a ‘make your own temporary tattoo kit’ and well...” He trailed off as he looked down at his hip. “I was gonna tell you, once I decided if I wanted it or not.” Crowley finished with a small shrug. Oh man now Zira really wanted to see it, but he wasn’t sure if he could ask.

“Did you design it?” He asked instead pulling his eyes away from his hip to meet his eyes.

“Course I did,” he said nodding his head. He searched Zira’s eyes for a moment then tilted his head and smiled. He swallowed and cleared his throat. “Do you wanna see it?” Zira bit his lip and looked back at his hip.

“I do but-

“Zira, it’s just a tattoo, it doesn’t have to be anything more, yeah?” Crowley told him and Zira nodded his head. Crowley was carefully keeping his thoughts ‘above the belt’ so to say. He’d never been fully naked around Zira before and if he let himself think too hard about that it might start to affect him, physically. Crowley pulled the sheet down, carefully keeping everything else covered and shifted back a little so Zira could see the whole thing.

The tattoo was beautifully detailed, but then he knew it would be, it was Crowley’s design after all. It was a sinuous snake, mostly black with red scales scattered throughout and it was wrapped around a single white feather, almost protectively, it started high on his hip and curved inward, towards the front of his thigh.

“Wow,” Zira said softly and before he’d really thought about it he found his fingertips running the length of it down Crowley’s hip. Crowley’s leg twitched and he hummed lightly at the touch and Zira’s eyes went wide and he pulled his hand back.

“Sorry I...” But he wasn’t really sure what he was sorry for and Crowley just smiled at him. Zira could feel his heart thundering in his chest. They had been together for almost 7 months now, and Zira was sure they were moving at a painfully slow rate, physically, even if Crowley reassured him constantly that he was fine with waiting. He also knew it was because he’d not been ready to move beyond snogging on the couch, or in the kitchen or in a park on a picnic blanket, in a very secluded corner of the park. But in the last few weeks it had been harder and harder to pull himself away from Crowley, to stop things before they got too heavy.

“Hey now,” Crowley said calling his attention to him with a slightly concerned look on his face. “Zira you know I’m in no rush, right love? I’m happy as we are; I’ll wait for whenever you’re ready.”

“Are you ready?” Zira asked quietly and Crowley bit his bottom lip as he looked down for just a moment. Well that was a loaded question wasn’t it? Crowley wanted Zira, in any and every form Zira was willing to give him. But he couldn’t deny that he _wanted_ Zira, badly.

“Doesn’t matter if I’m ready,” he finally said shaking his head before he looked back up at him. “Because we both have to be in the same place... but...” he trailed off and took Zira’s hand. “I don’t want you to feel rushed, okay? I want you to take this at your pace. I love you, and even if you were never ready or if you decided sex wasn’t something you were interested in, I’d still love you, I’d still wanna be with you,” He took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. Zira’s eyes were wide as he listened to him. Crowley could bet this wasn’t what he’d had in mind for his wake up conversation. But he deserved honesty, he’d asked and Crowley wanted to be honest. “But yes, I want you. I want to know what you feel like under my hands, angel, everywhere. I want to watch you fall apart because of what I’m doing to you. I want to learn what every bit of your skin tastes like. I want to find out together what we like, but only if it’s something we both want, and are both ready for.”

“Oh...wow,” Zira breathed the words, his eyes wide and unblinking as Crowley spoke, and Crowley noted his pupils were blown wide.

Zira wanted that too, so badly, more so now that Crowley had put it into such direct words. But he knew some part of him still wasn’t ready to take that final step. Crowley smiled at him and reached out and cupped his cheek.

“But you’re not ready love, and that’s fine,” Crowley reassured him softly. “I promise it is.”

“I will be...I want... I want that too Crowley and I promise you’ll be the first to know when I am,” Zira whispered with a small smirk and Crowley chuckled with a nod.

“Well, I should hope so,” He agreed before he leaned over and kissed Zira slowly for a long moment, taking it no farther than that, before he pulled away with a contented sigh. “So, tell me about my surprise?” Crowley asked as a change of subject and Zira’s face lit up with a huge smile.

“Oh!” He said excitedly as he shimmed backwards off the bed. “I almost forgot!” He exclaimed as he backed towards the bedroom door. “You get dressed, warm clothing mind, a few layers wouldn’t go amiss. I’ll be out here...waiting for you.” He told him his smile still just as large as he reached out behind himself and grabbed the doorknob. “Don’t be long,” He said with a smirk as he pulled the door shut.

~*~One~*~

“Honestly angel, can I open my eyes yet?” he asked from his front porch. Zira had moved the wrapped box and bag out to the back of the Bentley while Crowley got dressed and was currently putting it in the boot with Crowley’s eyes closed.

“Almost,” Zira said as he slammed the boot shut with a snort of laughter. “Okay, you can open them now.”

“I assume I’m driving?” Crowley asked with a smirk and Zira rolled his eyes as he climbed into the passenger side. It was a given that Crowley would be driving, since Zira still didn't have his license “how will I know where I’m going?” Crowley asked, still wearing the same smirk as he climbed into the car. Zira huffed as he pulled something out of his messenger bag and pushed it into Crowley’s mobile holder on the dash. A GPS program was up and running already but Crowley just sat there gaping.

“Angel, did you get a mobile?” Crowley asked incredulously as he looked from the mobile to Zira and back as Zira sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Yes, my student adviser said I’d find life in college run a lot smoother if I had one.” Zira said and Crowley scoffed.

“I’ve been telling you that for 6 months,” Crowley teased him good naturedly as he started the car.

“Yes dear, and my dad has been telling me for the last year and a half, you all finally wore me down,” He said with a wry smile and Crowley laughed as he followed the driving instructions the mobile was giving him. They drove in silence for a bit, Zira staring out the window as street lights flashed by, illuminating his face for a moment at a time. Crowley could tell that he was pretty deep in thought by the look on his face and hoped he wasn’t worrying about what they’d talked about in his room.

He was honestly fine waiting for Zira to be ready, he’d give him anything, and time was easy. It had been about half an hour of driving and he was thinking about broaching the subject again when Zira turned away from the window and smiled again.

“How is your mum feeling?” Zira asked and Crowley smiled, okay, so they weren’t going to talk about it yet, that was fine.

“She’s feeling better, seems the morning sickness has passed.” Crowley told him and he could see the joy at the news on his face. Crowley’s poor mum had been riddled with debilitating morning sickness the last 10 weeks or so, so Zira was thrilled to hear it was easing off a bit.

“Have they decided yet if they wanna know the gender?” Zira asked and Crowley chuckled and nodded. His parents had been debating the merits of finding out the gender for the last 6 weeks or so, ever since the doctor told them the baby was developed enough now to find out.

“Yeah, they’re not going to find out, mum says they don’t care one way or the other, they’re just thrilled to be having a healthy baby. And they are, the baby is doing wonderfully.” Crowley told him and Zira was not the least bit surprised by the pride and excitement in his voice when he talked about his baby sibling.

“You're going to be a wonderful big brother,” Zira said before a thoughtful look passed over his face before it turned a little wistful. “I always wondered what it might be like to have a little brother, or sister. I like to think I would have done a better job of it then Gabe.” He told him and Crowley nodded his head. While Gabe had been around a bit more at dinners and such he still made no attempt to get to know Crowley and Crowley knew why, he still remembered Zira’s birthday dinner with startling clarity. He had yet to say anything about it to Zira and wasn’t sure if he should.

“I’m sure you would have angel,” Crowley agreed nodding his head trying not to think about what Gabe had told him that night. “And hey, you can help me with mine, I’m sure I’ll get roped into babysitting,” He said with a chuckle and Zira nodded his head. He looked out the window again and looked up, the night sky was still clear and he could see more stars now that they’d driven out of the city.

“So, why are we going to Brighton?” Crowley asked and Zira jumped just a little with a sheepish look on his face. Zira had been planning this trip for a while, and knew just where they were going. He also knew it was going to be a bit of a hike to the spot he wanted, which is why he had the torches.

“You’ll see,” Zira said and Crowley loved that he hadn’t even tried to deny it; Zira was not a very good liar. “And we’re not really going to Brighton, bit east of there actually,” He told him as he looked down at his hands.

Crowley thought that over for a minute but couldn’t come up with a single thing they could do east of Brighton at almost 2 o’clock in the morning. And while Zira couldn’t lie worth a damn he could keep a secret really bloody well. They fell into a comfortable silence for a bit as Crowley drove and Queen played quietly over the speakers. Zira again looked out the window with a thoughtful look on his face. Crowley looked quickly at him then back at the road, ‘wish I knew what he was thinking,’ Crowley thought as he stared at the road ahead of them.

“You could just ask,” Zira told him with a chuckle as he looked away from the window.

“Ask what?” Zira laughed a little harder now and Crowley’s eyes went wide. “Shit, did I say that out loud?” Crowley asked mortified and Zira laughed again.

“Just a bit,” Zira said through the chuckling and Crowley was sure he was turning red. So he did the only thing he could think of.

“Well then, what were you thinking?” He asked and Zira’s chuckling petered out and he bit his lip and reached up and fidgeted with his collar pin. Crowley chanced another look at him as they passed a street light and was mildly surprised by the deep blush filling his cheeks. 

“Well,” Zira started with a small smile, “I guess I brought that down on myself didn't I?” He asked as he reached up and scratched the back of his neck. “Well it’s just... I love you.” He said and Crowley knew that wasn’t the pointed but he wasn’t about to let that go unanswered so he smirked.

“I love you too,” he told him and Zira chuckled and nodded his head, he sounded slightly breathless. “Are you okay angel?”

“Yes, yes, I just want to tell you... I’m not ready for...” he cleared his throat and Crowley watched from the corner of his eye as his hands came together to fidget in his lap. “Sex” He said and Crowley nodded his head.

“I know angel, really it’s... I’m more than willing to wait for-

“But that doesn’t mean I’m not ready for other things,” he said his voice soft and the meaning behind his words clear. Crowley’s head jerked around to stare at him, his eyes wide as a shiver ran down his spine.

“Crowley, watch the road!” Zira yelled and Crowley jerked his head back to the road and corrected his slight drift into the other, thankfully empty, lane.

“Sorry angel, sorry it’s just...” Now he cleared his throat and swallowed hard. “Wow, okay, yeah,” He babbled a bit as he drove wondering just what ‘other things’ Zira might feel ready for.

“Sorry love,” Zira said softly with a small giggle. “I didn't mean to spring that on you.” He told him as he continued to fidget with his hands. “And to be honest I’m not even sure what I mean, so we may have to play it by ear.”

“Right, yeah, I can...we can do that.” Crowley agreed his hands a bit tighter on the wheel. “And you’ll, you’ll tell me if I push or take things to far yeah?” Crowley asked and Zira’s face lit up in a smile.

“Of course darling,” He said with a nod.

~*~Two~*~

“Zira would you please let me help you?” Crowley asked again as they trudged up a large hill. He was holding the huge torch, shining the light ahead of them as they climbed.

“No dear, I’m quite capable of carrying it,” He told him again as he shifted the bag on his shoulder. “We’re almost there anyway,” he told him with a huge smile.

“Almost where? The top of the hill?” Crowley asked as he looked ahead of them. The torch only really lit about 6 feet in front of them. It was a full moon, or only a day or so away from it, so it wasn’t pitch black, which was nice at least.

“Precisely,” Zira said with a decisive nod. He knew because he’d made this hike last week with his dad, to make sure the spot was perfect. Of course they’d made it in the middle of the day, but still, he was fairly sure they were almost there. Crowley let out a mildly exasperated huff and changed tactics.

“Come on angel, it’s my birthday, aren’t you suppose to let me get my way?” He asked with a little pout on his face, he was walking backwards now. One of the best things about their night excursion was the fact that Crowley didn't need to wear his sunglasses and his eyes all but glowed in the moonlight. The moon light didn't bother his eyes at all so Zira got to look into his beautifully unique eyes all night.

“Perhaps, if you were turning 4 instead of 18,” Zira told him with a roll of his eyes. “I’m fine Crowley; now watch where you're going. I cannot drive us back if you trip and break your leg. And it would completely ruin our plans.”

“Well then,” Crowley muttered sarcastically as he turned back to walk facing the right way. “I wouldn’t wanna ruin our plans,” He grumbled out, but the words held no bite and a bit of mirth.

“Ah look,” Zira said pointedly ignoring his remark as he pointed with his free hand. Crowley looked where he was pointing and saw the top of the hill just ahead of them. It was not very big, but it was one of the only spots in the area that didn't have small trees and shrubs around it. It was covered in grass with a few patches of dirt.

“Perfect,” Zira said as he set down the wrapped box and bag. “Well then, shall we?”

“Shall we what angel?” Crowley asked and Zira looked up at him and winked before he knelt down next to the bag and unzipped it. He reached in and pulled out a huge bundle then tossed it to Crowley, who only just barley caught it.

“A blanket,” Crowley said a little blankly looking down at it and Zira bit out a laugh. “For what?”

“The picnic,” Zira said as he pulled out a bottle of wine with a flourish and two glasses. Crowley chuckled at the proud look on his face and nodded.

“Ah,” Crowley said nodding his head as he spread the blanket over the ground. “So, not that I’m complaining mind, but why are we picnicking at 2:45 in the morning on my birthday?” He asked and Zira wiggled as he stood up, he looked so excited, almost like he’d been waiting for Crowley to ask that.

“So you can use this,” he said putting his hand on the top of the box and patting it.

“Do I get to open it now then?” Crowley asked as he began to suspect what might be in the box.

“Of course, you’ll need it for your gift from me,” he said and Crowley frowned at him. He looked slightly confused as he looked from the box to Zira and back.

“Isn’t that from you?” he asked slowly as he pointed at the box.

“Nope,” Zira said shaking his head with a huge smile. “This is from your mum and dad and my dad, though I did pick it out for them. I did a ton of research on it.” He said as he set it in front of Crowley with barely contained excitement. Crowley sat down on the blanket and looked at the box. “It’s one of the best ones you can buy.” Zira said wiggling a little as Crowley looked up at him then back at the gift and went at the wrapping.

“Oh angel,” He murmured softly when he saw what was under the wrapping. The telescope really was top of the line, he would know, because he’d looked too. He’d been thinking about getting one for months now. He’d always been mildly fascinated with the stars, but he’d taken a more active interest in it over the last few months. He looked up at the click of a camera and then rolled his eyes as Zira looked at the picture.

“For posterity,” Zira said with a smirk as he put his mobile away and knelt back next to the bag. “This...” he said pulling out a thin black box “is from me,” he said as he stood up and walked over to Crowley. He sat down in front of him and set the black box on the top of the telescope box, which was sitting on its side. Crowley reached out and picked it up. It was kinda heavy and the box was black crushed velvet. He found the front and flipped the lid open and stared at what was inside.

Nestled in the box, surrounded by black fleece was a framed certificate that read-

**Binary Star Name Deed**

Be it known to all that these stars, designated in the scientifically renowned Star-Registry as

**Crowley & Zira – 10th Nov. 2019**

This Star’s astronomically verified position is

Right ascension 1h 52m 33.72s

Declination 41 degrees 9’ 24.31”

Together forever in the stars! I love you to us and back!

Crowley stared at it for a long moment, his eyes prickling with tears before he looked up at Zira, who was looking a little worried by the emotion on Crowley’s face. He looked back down at the framed certificate and ran his finger across their names reverently. And the date next to it, that was the day they met, in the school parking lot.

“You...” he trailed off and cleared the tears from his voice with a couch. “You had a star named after us?” he said softly as he looked back up at him.

“Well, two stars actually, a binary pair.” Zira told him with a tentative smile. “Caught in each other’s gravity, never to be parted.”

“Wow,” Crowley whispered as he swallowed hard. “I love it,” He said as he reached up and wiped a tear from his cheek. “Thank you angel.”

“You're so very welcome Crowley, I’m so glad you like it,” He said softly as he reached over the box and took his hand. “Happy Birthday darling.” Crowley pushed the box out of the way and crawled forward till he was sitting in front of Zira. He reached out and cupped his cheeks with both hands and kissed him. He pulled away after a moment with a huge smile on his face and then looked over at the box.

“Well, let’s get this bad boy out and look at our stars,” he said as he pulled the box into his lap and opened it.

~*~Three~*~

It took about 45 minutes to get the telescope set up and another 15 minutes to get it aligned right. Once they did that it only took then a few minutes to put the coordinates in, the telescope was computerized and could be connected to a mobile with a specialized app, and find their stars. Zira had made sure that their stars would be visible tonight so they could see them. He and Crowley took turns looking through the telescope at them, both of them wearing sappy smiles on their faces as they did.

“Can you find the other binary stars you were telling me about the other day?” Zira asked as he pulled away from the telescope. He walked over to his bag and knelt down next to it. He pulled out the wine and glasses and reached back in and pulled out a corkscrew.

“Ah, Alpha Centauri?” Crowley asked and Zira nodded his head as he poured them both a glass of wine. He set them down on the flat surface of the empty box then pulled out a few of the nibbles he’d packed.

“No, you can only see it on the southern hemisphere,” Crowley told him with a sad little smile.

“Ah, that’s too bad,” Zira said as he handed Crowley his glass of wine. He sat back on the blanket next to Zira and leaned back on his elbows and looked up into the sky. They both sat sipping their wine for a few minutes, taking in the beauty of the night sky.

“I think if I wasn’t going to go to art school I’d study the stars,” Crowley told him and Zira nodded as he leaned back as well and looked up into the clean night sky.

“Have you heard from either of the schools you applied to yet?” Zira asked and Crowley shook his head. “Me either,” Zira said with a sigh. He turned to look at Crowley as he looked up at the stars; he looked amazing in the moonlight. Crowley set aside his wine and laid down all the way, his hands under his head.

“Ah don’t sweat it angel, you’ll probably get into all of them.” Crowley said with a reassuring smile as he tipped his head towards him.

“Crowley,” Zira asked and his voice had gone slightly serious as he looked away from Crowley and back up towards the sky. He set his wine aside too and laid down next to Crowley, but his posture was a bit stiff. “What if... if we end up at different schools?” He asked in a low worried voice and Crowley blinked. Crowley had to fight back a wince as Gabe’s words from Zira’s birthday fluttered through his head again.

_‘Teenage dalliance’_

He rolled onto his side and peered at Zira as he stared up at the stars. He had a pensive look on his face, worry making his mouth a thin line. His hands sat on his stomach, fingers interlaced, but Crowley could see the nervous way he twirled his thumbs around each other. After a few moments he took a deep breath and looked at Crowley. Crowley reached out and brushed the back of his fingers across his cheek and Zira moved into the touch.

“Well, I don’t figure a lot would change, unless... unless you wanted it to.” Crowley finally said his voice tinged with apprehension. “The three schools you applied to, they’re all in London, and so are the two I applied at. So we may only have weekends and holidays and study dates, but I think we’ll make it work just fine, even if we end up at different schools.” Crowley could see the worry drain form Zira’s face, replaced by a soft smile.

“So you're not going to feel like I’m... holding you back? Keeping you from...trying new things?” Zira asked hesitantly and Crowley narrowed his eyes at him and tilted his head.

“No, of course not...what...what would make you think something like that?” Crowley asked and Zira’s eyes went wide and he hid his face for a moment. Then he looked up and away again with a sigh.

“It may have... Gabe may have said-

“Oh I’m gonna stop you there angel,” Crowley said reaching out and turning Zira’s face towards him again gently. “Let’s just both agree not to let Gabe give either of us dating advice, yeah?” _‘Teenage dalliance’_ repeating through his mind.

“Yes, that’s probably a good idea,” Zira said then he took a deep breath and scooted over towards Crowley, resting his head on his shoulder as Crowley wrapped his arms around him tightly.

“I know we’re only 18, I know that most people say 18 is too young to fall in love and stay together but...” He trailed off as Zira lifted his head and smiled at him; he reached up with his free hand and pushed Crowley’s hair back from his face.

“But we’re different,” Zira told him, the conviction in his voice drowning out the small voice repeating _‘Teenage dalliance’_ in his mind and he smiled down at him and nodded.

“Yes, we are,” Crowley agreed as he dropped a kiss on Zira’s forehead and then they both turned back towards the starry sky with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided yet if I'm going to keep this PG or go Mature, but if I do I'll be writing two versions of the chapter, one with and one without, so anyone who doesn't like that kinda stuff can skip it. :-) I'd love to know what you think so far of the story! Drop me a comment, i live for them!

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Crowley, right? I'm hoping to have the next story out in a week or two. Hope everyone is enjoying these two! I love hearing from my readers so drop me a line!


End file.
